Love Killer
by LittleWonders321
Summary: reform!Daltonverse. Jogan.    Julian is Logan's to do with as he pleases, whenever he does, completely at his mercy.     Set in the same verse as *Your Pleasure Is Mine*


**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything, or spoilers from Plurk. M/M, as obvious. Contains rough sex, breathplay, bondage and possible light hints at/triggers for dub/con...if you don't think you can handle it...you might probably better leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Killer<strong>

Logan pushed Julian on his front, immediately straddling his hips from behind as he used one of his hands firmly between the younger boy's shoulderblades to keep him pressed down, while the other gathered Julian's hands over his head, firmly tying them to the headboard with his scarf, uncaring whether it hurt the smaller boy.

"Logan no! Not right now!" Julian struggled "I have to go to class."

"Mhhh…" Logan just chuckled darkly, not even bothering to reply as he slid off Julian's pants, his hands sliding under the fabric of Julian's shirt, upwards over the smooth skin of Julian's back, before Logan moved them around the brunet's slender form, hands tweaking Julian's nipples until they hardened under his touch before he just crashed on to of Julian, crushing the smaller boy underneath him.

"Logan." Julian groaned, feeling the air being pressed out of him, his breath hitching as he felt Logan's erection brush over his crack.

"We both know you want it Larson." Logan answered, biting and sucking at the back of Julian's neck, sending shivers through the smaller boy's body. "I am your favorite kind of drug."

Julian only moaned in reply, as Logan lifted himself off him a bit, ridding them both of their underwear. It wasn't like he could disagree anyways. He knew very well that Logan was his most dangerous addiction. He gasped as rough hands parted his asscheeks, thumbing over the hot flesh of his entrance.

"Mhhh…" Logan hummed.

Julian could hear the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open, and soon later he felt something large and slick press against his most private opening.

"Logan." He breathed, instinctively wanting to edge away, but a firm grip on his waist held him back.

"You were the one who insisted he was in a hurry." Logan grinned, sheathing himself in Julian in one hard thrust.

"Ahhhh." Julian keened, thrashing as his body unsuccessfully tried to escape the pain of penetration.

Logan didn't give him much time to adjust, just started to pound into him, relishing in the tight heat that Julian's body provided. Julian on the other hand was lost on the brink of pain and pleasure, as Logan changed his angle and hit his prostate dead on.

"Nggghhhh…." Julian panted, and Logan continued at the same angle, merely picking up speed.

Logan's hands loosened their bruising grip on Julian's hips, wandering up until they reached Julian's throat, tightening around it.

"L-Logan…" Julian choked, his vision beginning to blur as the pressure of Logan's hands started to counteract his harsh breathing, and he started to feel the lack of oxygen.

Julian whimpered, turning Logan on even more. The blond knew that Julian liked it rough, he got off on the pain and the danger, something that had drawn him to the brunet, more than to any of the other boys he slept with here. Julian was far more durable. A lot more fun.

Julian felt his arousal coming to a peak, as Logan continued to work his prostate, the pressure on his throat starting to make his head swim.

"Lo-Logan…" he gasped for air, but without loosening his grip, Logan thrust into him again, tipping Julian over the edge.

"Nghhh…Aaahhh…LOGAN!" Julian came, Logan's name on his lips, before he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

The constricting of Julian's body around him, and the beautiful sound of his name on those lips as the younger boy came, was enough to pull Logan over the edge as well. He came, silently, collapsing on top of Julian, releasing his throat.

After a moment of catching his breath Logan pulled out of the unconscious brunet, tossing the condom into the trash, before cleaning himself up and straightening his clothes, untying Julian, before just pulling a blanket over him and walking out, leaving the unconscious boy alone on his bed.

It could have been dangerous for Julian to be so defenseless in Dalton, but Logan knew that no one would dare to touch him. Because Julian was his. And no one in here was stupid enough to mess with him.

Someone bumped into him, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Watch where you're walking!" Logan snarled at a tall, admittedly gorgeous, brunet brushing past him, not even paying him any attention.

'You're on my list.' Logan thought angrily, as he watched the obvious newbie disappear around the corner 'Better watch your step.'

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> /evaporates


End file.
